ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Thundermans (Season 5)
Cast * Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman * Addison Riecke as Nora Thunderman * Maya Le Clark as Chloe Thunderman * Diego Velazquez as Billy Thunderman * Audrey Whitby as Cherry * Tanner Stine as Oyster * Kenny Ridwan as Gideon * Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman * Keely Marshall as Sarah * Barrett Carnahan as Link Evilman * Dana Snyder as the voice of Dr. Colosso * Chris Tallman as Hank Thunderman * Rosa Blasi as Barb Thunderman Episodes 1. Heroic Repairmen - Max and Phoebe must repair the damages they have done at Splatburger; 2. Gingerbread Problems - Max and Dr. Colosso try to reverse Falcon Man and Iron Grip's gingerbread forms; Billy and Nora need to sneak out a piece of technology from Dr. Minyak's laboratory for Max. This episode has a guest star appearance from Dr. Minyak. 3. PowerChild - When Max discovers a tiny child that was lost, he decides to take it home and scan it for super powers, but Colosso takes him when he figures out that he can pick the baby's power. 4. Dress To Access - When Phoebe and Max want to throw a party at the hero league, to impress their friends. They have to sneak in dressed as bodyguards. Meanwhile, Hank and Barb are sad when there favourite show gets cancelled, so Nora, Billy and Chloe try and get it revived. 5. School of Thunder - (School of Rock and The Thundermans crossover) - During a thunderstorm, the school of rock is stuck in a music con, and when a criminal is reported there Pheobe and Max must save them. 6. Words Speak Louder Than Actions - When Max is thinking of giving up his powers, when Phoebe insults him, the family must try and get him to being a superhero again. 7. A Deed For Speed - When Billy is tricked into working with Dark Mayhem, Dark Mayhem uses his speed to have his deeds done. Nora and Hank try and save him. Meanwhile, Barb and Chloe have an argument, and Phoebe and Max try and reconcile them. 8. Link Me Back Together Again - When Link returns to Hiddenville, Phoebe finds it hard getting back into a relationship with him. Meanwhile, Max finds a way to impress Allison. Hank and Barb help Billy and Nora find a date to Prom. 9. Max The Sax Player - When Max comes out with a hidden talent of playing the Saxaphone, Phoebe sets out to find her hidden talent. Meanwhile, Mrs Wong captures Barb and Chloe to use their powers, Hank, Billy and Nora try and save them. 10. Thundermans On Deck - While on a cruise, Max and Phoebe go undercover for the Z-Force; Billy, Nora, and Chloe look for Colosso after he goes missing onboard; Hank and Barb try to relax. 11. Glick Chicks - Phoebe uses an app to find boys, with the help of Barb. Meanwhile, Max, Chloe and Hank put on a show for Billy and Nora, after they are turned down for a musical. 12. Ghost Hunters (Two-Part Special) - When the Thundermans hear ghosts when they're sleeping, they catch them, the next evening. However, after they catch their ghosts, ghost are all around Hiddenville, and the Thundermans must try and stop them from taking over the town. 13. Mallison - Following Max and Allison's break up in Season 4, Allison decides to leave Hiddenville. Max later realises he may still have feelings for her, and Phoebe helps him make up his mind. Meanwhile, when Billy, Nora and Chloe rebel, Hank and Barb try and tame them. 14. Decision Day (Two-Part Special) - Phoebe and Max graduate from High School, and must decide what to do with their lives. Will they dedicate their lives to being a superhero? 15. Fire Away - While Hank, Barb, Billy, and Nora go to the water park and leave Chloe home with a babysitter, Max and Pheobe investigate mysterious fires around town. 16. Camp Thundermans - Billy and Nora want to go to supercamp, but the only way they can go is if Pheobe and Max have to become a counselor. 17. Mayhem In Prison - When Max and Pheobe see what is going on with Dark Mayhem in prison, and he escapes, they must track him down and put him back in his cell. 18. Lightning and Thunderman - When Hank and Barb celebrate their first save during a thunderstorm, but are stuck in another town during the celebreation, Max, Pheobe, Billy, Nora, and Chloe have to handle being home alone. 19. Jay Z Force - When a rapper makes a guest appearance at a Z Force celebretion, but is actually an evil villain with a plan to control Hiddenville, Max and Pheobe must stop him. 20. Liscence to Dive - When Nora joins the swim team to get better, and gets challenged by another child, she must learn how to swim. 21. Road Tripped - The Thundermans family goes on their traditional family road trip, but gets ruined when the ThunderVan gets damaged. 22. Gamer Night - The Gamer returns with another evil plan to get revenge on the Thundermans family by taking over the Hero League and turning it into the MegaVillain League. 23. Are We Wong? - Pheobe and Max have to sneak into Ms. Wong's house after she accidentally takes a evil weapon at the Thundermans Yard Sale.